


Idiotheque

by SSjUmi



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: (u don't have to tho), ATS!era, Anna doesn't mind - she takes what she gets, Light Angst, M/M, and Chester gets curious, bennoda, dub-con hints (if u want to view them as such), improved version of an older story, recording Chester always makes Mike horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSjUmi/pseuds/SSjUmi
Summary: Mike's smile is too broad and his eyes sparkle too happily for Chester to be able to hit him when he's finally allowed to leave the vocal booth. He really wants to, though. In fact, he's pretty sure he never wanted to smash his fist into another person's face that badly in his whole fucking life.But then again, there's that bulge in Mike's jeans...





	Idiotheque

**Author's Note:**

> Just rediscovered an older fic of mine I ttly forgot about, which was apparently the answer to a prompt I got on LJ by [snowandashes](https://snowandashes.livejournal.com/).
> 
> (Btw [here](http://snowandashes.livejournal.com/4155.html) is their answer to the prompt they got from me in return ~)
> 
> And since I still kinda like that fic (tho it's nothing super fancy) I decided to rewrite it a little and post it here.
> 
> AND NO ONE IS DEAD OR TRIES TO KILL THEMSELVES IN IT EVEN! WOOOH!

"Oh, Mike told you about the problems we have with Lullaby?"

"Yeah. Last night during sex." Anna laughs and takes another sip of the bright pink cocktail that already put a warm blush on her cheeks.

Chester's gaze briefly flickers towards his bandmates who are too busy ordering more drinks to have heard what their friend's wife just said, and from there down to his own, now half empty glass of coke light. And back to Anna. He grins. It hurts a bit and probably doesn't quite reach his eyes, but he's sure everyone around him is too drunk to notice anyway. "Sounds hot."

Anna just shrugs, still smiling. "He always does that when you're working on a new album. Otherwise he's more the silent type."

"I'm surprised you screw around at all when we're recording. I was convinced he's sleeping in his studio."

"Oh, he is. I usually just go over after you left and... well..." Another shrug.

"Right after we left?"

"No. Right after _you_ left, Chester." Anna's voice turns into a soft hush and her giddy smile into an ambiguous smirk. "He's always hard after you've been there. I don't know if it's your voice or if he just gets off on giving you commands, being in control and stuff... maybe it's the combination of both. I don't know and actually don't care. Whatever it is, it works fine for me. Always has and always will. Therefor you're always more than welcome in our modest little home." She winks at him and laughs.

He laughs, too, before he excuses himself - "bathroom" - gets up and flees outside.

His head is spinning. Air! He needs air! And maybe a cigarette, too, even though it's been years since the last time he lit one up.

But then again, the thoughts crossing his mind after this conversation are a lot more dangerous than a little bit of tar and nicotine anyway.

  
*

  
"Again."

"Again?"

"Yes. I want you to put some more... panic! Yeah, put more panic into your voice."

"Alright, boss..."

Mike laughs and his eyes sparkle despite the dark shadows beneath them.

  
They record the part in question for the 56th time.

  
A frown. "I told you I want panic. That was more like... I dunno... angst."

  
Take 57.

  
"Better. We went from angst to fear now. I'm still waiting for the panic. Again."

  
Take 58.

  
"Now you sound like a frightened schoolgirl. Grow some balls and pretend to be about to get chopped to pieces or something."

"Fuck you."

  
Take 59.

  
"Very nice. We can still do better though. Again."

  
Take 60.

  
"Jesus, Chaz, fucking focus or I'll get my chainsaw and MAKE you panic."

"You have a chainsaw?"

"I've been thinking about trying wood carving. Doing sculptures and stuff."

"Lovely."

"Pretend to be a log. You're about to get chopped and can't do anything about it. Just... panic, ok? Again!"

  
Take 61.

  
Mike gets up and disappears behind the couch on the other end of the room.

"What the...?"

No answer. It takes a while, but then he's back, his hands loosely clasped together and a serious, almost cold expression on his face. Whatever he's carrying in his hands, he throws it into the vocal booth, quickly closes the door and locks it. Then he's back in his chair, turning on the mic.  
"Chester? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. What the fuck was that about?"

"I just put a spider into the vocal booth. A pretty big one, I might add. It didn't bite me, so I don't know if it's venomous."

"You  W H A T ?"

The panicked screech in his friend's voice lets Mike's eyes sparkle again. "I'll open the door as soon as we're done recording."

"You're joking, right? You didn't really put a spider in here... right?"

"Maybe I did... maybe I didn't..."

"Mike!"

"Just focus on the song. The sooner we're done, the smaller the chance of it crawling up your leg and biting you."

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! LET ME OUT, SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!"

"I'll play the song again now."

  
Take 62.

  
Mike's smile is too broad and his eyes sparkle too happily for Chester to be able to hit him when he's finally freed. He really wants to, though. In fact, he's pretty sure he never wanted to smash his fist into another person's face that badly in his whole fucking life.  
But then again there's that bulge in Mike's jeans and Chester remembers him mentioning how Anna wasn't home because she was visiting her parents, and how he didn't expect her back until tomorrow.  
And suddenly he can't stop thinking about years worth of missed opportunities.

"That was great! I didn't really put a spider into the booth, by the way. I wanted to but I couldn't find one, so I had to improvise, but-"

  
"Fuck me."

  
Mike immediately pales.

"You heard me." Chester steps closer, putting his hand on Mike's crotch, massaging it ever so gently, and repeats himself in a hushed, slightly raspy voice. "I said _Fuck. Me._ We can do it in the vocal booth and record the whole fun, if you want to."

There's a second of silence, in which Mike's eyes grow even wider and the paleness of his cheeks is replaced by a deep flush. Followed by an audible gulp. "Are you sure?"

Chester nods.

Mike gulps again. "I'm not exactly... I don't think you'd like it. Are you really sure you want this?"

"Do _you_ want this? Or - more precisely - want _me_ ?" Chester squeezes him a bit harder and smirks at the shudder that causes.

"... Yeah. I do. At least I think so, I guess, well... at least right now, but-"

"Well. Then I'm sure."

"..." A deep sigh, followed by an awkward shrug.

  
Next thing Chester knows is getting pushed back into the vocal booth and Mike disappearing again, most likely to indeed hit the fucking record button. And when he's back, the familiar sparkle in his eyes is gone, replaced by something dark and hungry and selfish that sends a thousand shivers down Chester's spine.

  
*

  
"I think it's being in control."

"What?"

"What gets Mike hard when we're recording. I think it's being in control. Or something entirely else."

Anna - this time sober and with Otis on her arm - pales a little.

"I don't know why he only gets like this when working with me. But it's definitely not my voice, of that I'm sure. He gagged me."

"While... recording?"

"That, too. I don't know if any of it will be of use though, since he talked quite a lot. Apparently tomorrow we're going to work on Robot Boy, since something about its middle part really seems to bother him."

And with that, he limps to the front door, not bothering to look back or even think about how he might have just fucked up the relationship of two of his best friends.

  
But then again, it was himself who he fucked up the most anyway. As per usual.

 

 

 


End file.
